A Dangerous Love Affair
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Katherine Pierce and Elena Pierce are twin sisters. What happens when Katherine meets Damon and falls in love with him? What if Katherine was nice and Elena was the bitchy one. When Damon and Stefan become vampires and Damon becomes the bad one will him and Elena be together because they are so alike. What about Stefan and Katherine will they be together . Delena/Stelena
1. Katherine

I walk through the garden and I see something. A girl a beautiful girl she has a long brown hair dark brown eyes. Her lips so perfect you can't even imagine. When she smiles she lights up the entire world. Just when I look at her I can see the future. Me and her together even though I don't know her name. I can see my entire life with this girl. It is like I love her but I don't know her. I look at her and my heart skips a beat. I don't even know her name. I hear a voice calling from a far "Katherine come here". The girl her name is Katherine as I look at her I see her cheeks a light pink. She turns and looks at me with a smile that can make your heart melt. She starts to walk over I automatically frezze up. What will I say to her?

How can I speak to someone so beautiful ? She says hi with a sweet voice.

"Hello ." I say to her as I stare into her eyes.

"I can't help but feel like something is pulling me to come and talk to you ." She says as she looks down at her sandals.

"I felt the same thing."

"Here is my number you should call me ." She says as she hands me a paper.

As she walks away i feel happy as if she was mine. I had found something that i would hold onto and never let go. I am starting to fall in love with her.


	2. The Phone Call

As I lay here and think about this girl should I call her what will I say. Will she even like me? Or will I never speak. How can I know what will happen if u don't try. I have to lie here and build up the courage to call her. What kind of man am I that I can not pick up the phone.

This guy I do not know his name but I feel a connection. When he talks to me my heart races . Maybe he will call me, and hopeful that he will call. So I can hear his voice. I want to see his beautiful brown eyes stare into mine like we were connected.

I pick up the phone and call her finally. When she picks up her voice so sweet and innocent.

" Hello." She says .

"Hi is this Katherine" I say like I am unsure of who it is.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling." She asks.

"This is Damon you met me at the garden."

"Oh I was hoping that you might call me." She says excited.

" I didn't know what I would say when I called you." I say honestly.

" Well how about we meet up tonight."

" Tonight, that would be great."

" Pick me up at 7 ."

" Text me your address." She says sounding very happy.

" Ok, I will see you later." I say with a smile on my face.


	3. Brother

**Hi hope you enjoyed the two chapters. **

She opens the door he beauty is overwhelming. Her dress is simple a light blue that brings out her eyes. Her hair up that shows her dimples. As I open the door for her she thanks me. I can't help but look at her. She smiles back I swear I almost lost my balance she is so amazing.

"So Damon where are we going."

"Well I know a little café that would be perfect."

"Ok"

As we arrive I open her door she kisses me on the cheek. I take her hand as we walk in I see someone I never thought I would see again. My brother Stefan I had missed him so.

"Stefan" I call his name out.

"Damon" He says.

"Where have you been all these years?" I ask him

"Places and who is this lovely lady" He asks me.

"Katherine "She says.

"Well I am pleased to meet you" Stefan says.

"Where are you staying brother?"

"I don't know yet I just got here" Stefan says with a smile.

"You can stay at my place; well it is now my place I bought it." I say hopeful that he will say yes.

"Ok Thanks, I will let you get back to your date" He smiles.

Truth is Stefan hasn't been in that house since are parents died. I bought it because I didn't want someone else to have all of the memories that households. All the pictures and art that our mother had painted. As I think about this I can feel a tear drop down my face.

"Damon are you ok?" She says with concern.

"Just thinking about my mother" I say as we sit down.

"Did she die?"

"Yeah a while back" I say still letting tears fall.

"Oh Damon that must have been horrible"

"It was the most tragic thing I have ever been through"

"I am here for you if you want to talk anytime"

"Thank You"

Maybe this girl could help me through everything.


	4. Goodnight

I walk Katherine to her door this night has just been amazing . I saw my brother I had a great time with her.

"Damon remember you can call me anytime ."

At that moment I did something I didn't think I would. I kissed her.

" Goodnight" I say with a goofy smile on my face.

"Night Damon." She says and blows me a kiss and walks in.

As I walk to my car my phone rings. It is my brother , when I answer the phone he asked for the address and I told him I would meet him . At the house in a few minutes.

When I arrive at the house it is quiet. As always my house is so scary that you swear ghosts live there. My brother sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Stefan "

"Hey damon just reading an old book mom user to read to us."

" Oh yeah I remember." I say sadly.

" I miss them too Damon everyday."

"You know were your room is so goodnight."

"Wait, you didn't tell me how your date went."

" I kissed her."

"Good cause she looks like a keeper."

"Goodnight little brother." I say laughing.

He always makes me laugh even when are parents died . When he left I wonder where he went . He always did want to travel. He seems really happy being in this house. I am happy he is here.


	5. Kathy

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Damon's House**

Dear diary,

As I wake up this morning I feel happy . I can still feel the taste of her lips on mine. I long to kiss her again this girl is changing be making me feel something again. Something I haven't felt in awhile human. My parents dying made me numb like I would never feel again. My brother ran away from everything he wanted to forget I wanted to forget. I want to move on wish it never happened that I was still happy. But Katherine has changed me its like I need and want to accepted my parents death so I can move on start over. Maybe I can start over with my brother with her so I can finally be happy.

**Katherine's House**

Dear Diary,

Damon he is all I can think about I feel like I need to be with him every single second I breath. I need to help him feel again it seems as if he is unhappy I think he is . His brother you can feel the tension between them like something they never got say to each other like there was something missing. He parents did die he was crying tears streaming down his face he was broken he didn't know they were even coming down it was like he was used to it. I want to make him smile to make him happy because he makes me smile he makes me happy.

**Damon's House**

**(Doorbell rings)**

"Stefan are you expecting someone"

"No" he said.

I open the door and its her the girl I can't stop thinking about.

"Damon I am so happy to see you" she says with excitement. She kisses me not in the cheek right on the lips.

"Hi Kathy can I call you that" I asked her.

"Yes of course I am your girlfriend" she said smiling.

"Ok" I said hesitant.

"That is if you want me to be" she looked at him as if she saw right through him.

"Yes I would love for you to be my girlfriend" I kissed her passionately. As I pulled away I was breathless.

"So what do you want to do today?" she said giggling.

"I don't know you choose beautiful" I said looking at her beautiful eyes.

"I was thinking we could have a picnic in the park then go to the beach" she said smiling.

" That sounds great let me get changed" I looked down at her she had on some shorts and a tanktop. As i leave the room.

"So you an my brother hmm I see you make him very happy" Stefan says smiling at her.

"I try but i feel like he won't allow himself to be happy. " She says feeling a little sad.

"I am sure today he is going to be very happy spending time with you" he says walking over to her.

"I am back, ready to go sweetheart" I say as I kiss her.

"Ready" She says trying to hide blushing.

**Thanks for reading I hope you like it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Please review on this chapter! Btw Katherine is nice but there is a shocker next chapter. **


	6. Meeting The Twin

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. So I wasn't sure how this story was going to go at first but now I am. So I am going to update as much as I can. Please review!**

* * *

**The Pierce House **

"Morning Elena." Katherine says walking into the kitchen. She had on a jean mini skirt on with a pink tank top and white short jacket.

"Whatever." Elena says.

"You look pretty today." Katherine says. Her sister had on white jeans and a one shoulder light blue blouse on.

**Elena just stared at her sister she was always jealous of her. How pretty she always looked. Even though they look the same Katherine had a glow about her that made her even more better than Elena. Elena knew of her parents were here they would say that they are both beautiful. Elena was nice like Katherine but when her parents died she was tired of being nice and sweet. Now she had to have everything her sister has and wanted so she can prove she is better in every way.**

"So where were you last night?." Elena asks.

"On a date and why is this your business?." Katherine says and grabs her bag.

Doorbell

Katherine goes and answers the door.

"Morning gorgeous." Damon says and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Hi." Katherine says giggling.

"Ugh, let's go." Elena says and walks out the door.

"Who was that and why does she look like you?." Damon says whispering.

"That my twin sister Elena she's a bitch but I love her." Katherine says whispering back.

Damon bursts out laughing.

"Come on let's go." Katherine says and kisses him.

**After School At The Boarding House **

"Stefan, are you home?." Damon says yelling through the house.

"Yeah, damn stop screaming." Stefan says coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, we have guests ." Damon says.

"Oh hey Kathy and girl who looks just like her?." Stefan says confused.

"Elena is my twin sister and she's a bitch but don't worry she doesn't bite." Katherine says and Elena hits her arm.

"Katherine." Elena says staring at Stefan.

"Sorry, this is Stefan you guys can go get to know each other. Damon and I are going upstairs." Katherine says pulling Damon with her.

"Why?." Damon says.

"I need homework help." Katherine says.

**Damon's Room**

"You already did you homework in study hall." Damon says.

"I know but it is clear they like each other ." Katherine says smiling.

"Aren't you the little match maker." Damon says.

"Yep." Katherine says and kisses him.

"We are so not doing homework." Damon says and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You guested right." Katherine says and kisses him again but harder.

**Downstairs**

"So I had know idea Kathy had a sister." Stefan says.

"Well we aren't the best of friend ado I doubt she talked about me." Elena says.

"You seem nice bit why are you acting so.?" Stefan says.

"I feel like I can talk to you Stefan I don't why I usually don't feel this way." Elena says.

"You lost someone I can tell you know I used to act exactly like you when I lost my parents." Stefan says.

"I really don't want to talk about this can't we do something fun." Elena says.

"I have the perfect thing." Stefan says and leads the way to the garage.

"You have a motorcycle." Elena said shocked.

"I know how to have fun now hop on because you about to go on the ride of your life." Stefan says and Elena hops on and straps her helmet on and they take off.

**The Pierce House **

**2 hours later.**

Elena's Pov

I like Stefan he is fun and really hot but Damon is better. I know I shouldn't like by sisters boyfriend but I can't help that I am drawn to him. Who knows what the future holds but I hope it's what I want.

* * *

**I know short but I promise the other chapters are going to be longer and Damon and Stefan aren't vampires yet but they will be. Who's going to turn them? Are Katherine and Elena really safe? . They better live there fairytale fast because who knows what the future holds.**


	7. A Day Full Of Love

**Hey everyone so to be clear on everything Elena and Katherine are in high school and are 17. Damon is 19 and Stefan is 17. Jeremy is in this story he is 14 and their brother so is Jenna. Please review everyone!**

**At School**

"Morning everyone." Katherine says walking up to Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and her sister.

"Morning K." Caroline says.

"Hey so where is that new boyfriend of yours?" Bonnie says smiling.

"At home and yes you can meet him after school." Katherine says smiling.

"Come on Kathy, Elena we are late for class." Stefan says and takes Elena's hand.

"Yeah." Elena says blushing.

Katherine smiles knowing her sister is happy.

**After School at Damon's House**

"Hey I missed you." Damon says and kisses her.

"I missed you too." She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him.

"Uh, hello lovebirds." Caroline says waving her hands.

Katherine jumps off Damon and he grabs her hand.

"Damon this is my best friends Caroline and Bonnie." Katherine says.

"Nice to meet you." Damon says and shakes their hands.

"Wow, Kathy he's hot." Caroline says.

"I know." Katherine says.

"SO where is my brother?" Damon says leading them over to the couch and sits.

"At my house with Elena." Katherine says and Damon pulls her on his lap.

"Oh ok." Damon says and kisses her cheek.

"You guys are so cute together." Bonnie says.

**At Elena's and Katherine's House**

"You know were supposed to be studying." Elena says on top of Stefan.

"Well were taking a break." Stefan says and crashes his lips into hers and bits her lip asking for entrance she allows him and their tongues fight for dominance. He kisses her neck placing one hand on her butt and the other hand tangled in her hair.

"This really fun." Elena mumbles against Stefan's lips.

He laughs.

**Damon's House**

"It was fun hanging out with you guys but I have to get home." Bonnie says grabbing her books.

"Yeah, me too." Caroline says.

"OK, were still on for our sleepover Friday right?" Katherine says.

"Yep." Bonnie says.

"K." Katherine says.

"Bye." Damon says waving.

They leave.

"What do you want to do now that they're gone?" Katherine says.

"This." Damon and pull her into a passionate kiss.

"I like this." Katherine says and continues to kiss him.

**Katherine's Pov**

Damon lifts us both off the couch and walks upstairs, he gently pushes me against his wall and kissed me with my hands tangled in his hair. His hand goes down to my shirt and pull it over my head he lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as we both crash onto the bed, he pulled my skirt off and his own pants surprisingly fast. He started kissing my neck my fingers still tangles in his hair I let out a moan and I can feel him smirk against my neck. His lips crashed into mine and he slips inside me quickly. As he went faster I breathed his name my face buried in his neck another moan escaped my mouth. He continued to move inside me , I started to feel the pleasure we both did my hands now digging into the side of his arms as he went faster , we both released . He rolled over so I was onto top of him looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He says which completely surprised me.

"I love you too." I say and kiss him rolled to my side and layed my head on his chest.

**Wow that was a fun chapter to write and it took me a long time I kept adding and taking away things. Anyways, I hope you guys loved it and the last scene was the most intimate one I've ever done so tell me how I did. Please Review!**


End file.
